The Dukes of Hazzard
The Dukes of Hazzard is an American television series that originally aired on the CBS television network from 1979 to 1985. It was inspired by the 1975 film Moonrunners, which was also created by Gy Waldron and had many identical or similar character names and concepts. Overview The television series The Dukes of Hazzard followed Bo and Luke Duke, two cousins living in a rural part of the fictional Hazzard County, Georgia, racing around in their modified 1969 Dodge Charger, The General Lee, evading corrupt county commissioner Boss Hogg and his inept county sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Bo and Luke had been sentenced to probation for illegal transportation of moonshine - their uncle Jesse made a plea bargain to stop brewing moonshine in return for the boys to forgo jail time and instead be placed on probation. As a result, Bo and Luke were not allowed to carry firearms (they often used ''compound bows'', sometimes tipped with dynamite) or leave Hazzard County (although the exact details of their probation terms varied from episode to episode; sometimes it was implied that they would be jailed for merely crossing the county line; on other occasions, it was shown that they may leave Hazzard as long as they were back within a certain time limit To confound things further, several other technicalities of their probation also came into play at various times). Corrupt county commissioner Boss Hogg, who ran or had fingers in just about everything in Hazzard County (and whose exact powers, much like the terms of the Duke boys' probation, often varied in different episodes) was forever angry with the Dukes, in particular Bo and Luke, for eternally foiling his crooked scams and was always looking for ways to get them out of the picture so his plots had a chance of succeeding. Many episodes revolved around Boss trying to engage in an illegal scheme with criminal associates. Some of these were get-rich-quick schemes, though many others affected the financial security of the Duke farm, which Boss had long wanted to acquire for nefarious reasons. Other times, Boss hired known criminals from out of town to do his dirty work for him, and often tried to frame Bo and Luke for various crimes such as bank robbery (thus resulting in imprisonment and allowing Boss easily to acquire the Duke farm). Bo and Luke always seemed to stumble over Boss' latest scheme, sometimes by curiosity, and often by sheer luck, and put it out of business. The other main characters of the show are Cooter Davenport, who owns the local garage and is the Duke family's best friend (often called an "honorary Duke"), and Enos Strate, an honest but naive young Deputy who often finds his morals conflicted as he is reluctantly forced to take part in Hogg and Rosco's crooked schemes. In the third and fourth season, when Enos leaves for his own show, he is replaced by Deputy Cletus Hogg, Boss's cousin, who is slightly more wily than Enos but who is generally also a reluctant player in Hogg's plots. Owing to their fundamentally good natures, the Dukes often wind up helping Boss Hogg, albeit begrudgingly. More than once Hogg is targeted by former associates who are either seeking revenge or have turned against him after a scheme has unraveled in one way or another - including Hogg's greedy nature; Rosco's bumbling; the criminals simply outsmarting the two; or their consciences coming to the surface. Sometimes criminals who are even more crooked and ruthless than Hogg come to town. Sheriff Rosco also finds himself in trouble more than once. On such occasions, Bo and Luke usually have to rescue their adversaries as an inevitable precursor to defeating the bad guys. These instances became more frequent as the show progressed, and later seasons saw a number of stories where the Dukes and Hogg (and Rosco) temporarily work together. As well as its regular car chases, jumps and stunts, the show relied on character familiarity, with Deputy Cletus replacing Deputy Enos in the third and fourth season, and Coy and Vance Duke temporarily replacing Bo and Luke (due to a salary dispute, see later section) in the fifth season, being the only major cast changes through the show's run. Of the characters, only Uncle Jesse and Boss Hogg appear in every single episode (Daisy appears in all but one, the third season's "To Catch a Duke"). Episodes List of The Dukes of Hazzard episodes Characters Main characters (Tom Wopat) (1979–1982 & 1983–1985)]] Luke Duke is the dark-haired, slightly older cousin. More mature and rational than his cousin Bo, he was typically the one who thought of the plan that would get the two out of whatever trouble they had gotten into. Luke wore a checked blue shirt (a plain blue shirt in most second season episodes), and a denim jacket over it in early episodes. He was a veteran of the United States Marine Corps and a former boxer. He was the more physical of the two, often doing stunts like jumping onto moving cars. Luke was best known for his famous "hood slide" across the General Lee, which was seen in the opening credits of the show and later told by Tom Wopat to be an accident because his foot got caught on the side of the General Lee when he attempted to walk across the hood. In the pilot episode "One-Armed Bandits", he mentioned having a car of his own (which Cooter had secretly "borrowed" to run Rosco off the road "to make him mad", upon which he stole his patrol car for a subsequent car chase with the Duke boys) that mysteriously was never mentioned again after this episode, although it might be assumed that Cooter wrecked it. (John Schneider) (1979–1982 & 1983–1985)]] Bo Duke is the blond-haired Duke boy. He's the younger, wilder one of the pair. He's more of a "shoot first, ask questions later" type, and was often the one to get the duo into the various scrapes they found themselves in. Bo usually wore a cream-yellow shirt (though could be seen wearing a red or blue one on occasion in very early episodes), and for most of the first three seasons, a blue t-shirt underneath (brown in the first episode). An ex-stock car test driver, Bo was the one who, in the earlier episodes at least, drove the General Lee most of the time. He was known for taking the car off wild jumps (and landing without a scratch). Along with Luke, Bo regularly fought on the side of justice against the corrupt law officials in Hazzard. Bo was known for his rebel yell, "Yeeeee-Haaa!" :The Duke boys shared the CB call sign or handle "Lost Sheep." (Catherine Bach) (1979–1985)]] Daisy Duke is Bo and Luke's pretty young cousin. She's honest and kind, although she could sometimes be slightly over-trusting and naïve, which led the Duke family into trouble on occasion. She sometimes aspired to be a singer, and at other times a reporter. She raced around Hazzard with her cousins, first in a yellow and black 1974 Plymouth Road Runner (later on it was a Plymouth Satellite) and then in her trademark white 1980 Jeep CJ-7 en-christened "Dixie" with a Golden Eagle emblem on the hood (and the name "Dixie" on the hood sides). Daisy worked as a waitress at the Boar's Nest, the local bar owned by Boss Hogg, as part of an agreement with Boss Hogg so that he would give Uncle Jesse and the boys a loan for a lower interest rate so the boys could purchase the entry fee for a race that they wished to race General Lee in. The arrangement was supposed to be for an indefinite time, but there were several times throughout the series that Boss fired her. However, he always ended up rehiring her at the end of each episode because of various circumstances. Daisy often used her looks and her position at the restaurant to get insider information to help the Dukes in foiling Boss's various schemes. Daisy also has the distinction of having her trademark provocatively high-cut jean short shorts named after her: "Daisy Dukes." She appeared in every episode of the series except one, Season 3's "To Catch a Duke" and her CB handle was "Bo Peep." (Denver Pyle) (1979–1985)]] Jesse Duke, referred to by just about everyone in Hazzard other than Boss Hogg as "Uncle Jesse", is the patriarch of the Duke clan, and the father-figure to all Dukes who stayed with him on the dilapidated "Duke Farm." Jesse apparently had no children of his own, and happily provided for his nephews and niece in the unexplained absence of all of their parents (The creator of the show states on the DVDs that their parents were killed in a car wreck, but it was never mentioned in the show). Jesse Duke, in his youth, had been a Ridge-Runner in direct competition with J.D. Hogg, thus beginning the "feud" between the Dukes and the Hoggs. However, it should be noted that, while both Boss Hogg and Uncle Jesse would scowl at the mention of the others name, the two enjoyed a lifelong "friendship" of sorts, with one helping the other when in desperate need. Jesse educated his nephews against Boss, and often provided the cousins with inspirational sage advice. Uncle Jesse drove a white 1973 Ford F-100 pickup truck. In the barn, he also had his old moonshine-running car, called "Sweet Tillie" in its first appearance (in the first season episode 'High Octane'), but referred to as "Black Tillie" in subsequent appearances. There seems to be conflicting viewpoints on Jesse's driving style. Sometimes he likes to take things easy, like in one particular episode where he refuses to let Bo and Luke jump the General Lee while he is riding in the back, while at other times he himself performs a jump or two and does plenty of skidding around the corners, like the old ridgerunner he is. In the second season episode "Follow That Still" and the sixth season episode "The Boars Nest Bears", the marriage to and death of his wife is mentioned. He appeared in every episode and his CB handle was "Shepherd." (James Best) (1979–1985)]] Sheriff Rosco Purvis Coltrane is the bumbling sheriff of Hazzard County and right-hand man and brother-in-law of its corrupt county administrator, Jefferson Davis "J.D." Hogg ("Boss Hogg"), whom Rosco referred to as his "little fat buddy", "Little Chrome Dome", and several other names. In the very early episodes, it was mentioned that Rosco spent the first 20 years of his career as a mostly honest lawman, but after the county voted away his pension Rosco joined Hogg in an effort to fund his retirement in his last couple of years as Sheriff. As the series settled down and found its footing, this was soon dropped into the background and not mentioned again (and his role as Sheriff appeared to be open ended). He is also the little brother of Lulu Coltrane Hogg, Boss Hogg's wife. Rosco frequently initiated car chases with Bo and Luke Duke (whom Hogg wanted to get rid of due to them constantly exposing his corrupt schemes), but the Duke boys were usually able to easily elude Rosco, who often wound up crashing his patrol car in various ways whether it be pulling a trick or jumping over a creek(always escaping uninjured). These chases were often the result of Rosco setting up illegal speed traps such as a 55 mph speed limit sign that would change to 35 mph at the press of a button when somebody drove by, or a "Hospital Zone" sign in the middle of nowhere. While he enjoyed "hot pursuit" much like a little boy playing with toy cars would, he (and Boss Hogg as well) never intended for anyone to get seriously hurt. His middle initial, 'P', was added at the start of the second season, and only one episode (the third season's "Mrs. Rosco P. Coltrane", in which he is subject to a scam marriage) revealed his middle name, 'Pervis'. (Sorrell Booke) (1979–1985)]] Boss Hogg, is the wealthiest man in Hazzard County (except in a 4th season episode, "Ten Million Dollar Sheriff", in which Rosco allegedly inherits $10 million), and owns most of its property and businesses — whether directly or by holding the mortgages over the land. Usually dressed in an all-white suit, he was the fat, greedy, corrupt County Commissioner with visions of grandeur, a voracious appetite for fatty foods, and constantly orders his bumbling sheriff, Rosco, to "Get them Duke Boys!!". Boss Hogg was also married to Rosco's fat sister, a point that did not always sit well with either Boss Hogg or Rosco; Boss often claimed that Rosco was indebted to him because of it. His vehicle was a white 1970 Cadillac Coupe de Ville convertible, with bull horns on the hood. In the first couple of seasons, he was almost always driven around by a chauffeur; from the fourth season onwards, he usually drove himself. His old moonshine-running car was called the "Grey Ghost". Like Rosco, Boss never tried to hurt anybody, including the Dukes, and when one of the Dukes did get hurt by a bad guy from out of town, Boss and Rosco would usually call a truce with the Dukes until said bad guys were caught. Along with Uncle Jesse, Boss appeared in every episode. (Ben Jones) (1979–1985)]] Cooter Davenport (Ben Jones) is the Hazzard County mechanic, nicknamed "Crazy Cooter". In the very early episodes, he was a wild man, often breaking the law (stealing the Sheriff's patrol car in "One Armed Bandits", reportedly wrecking Luke's car prior to the same episode, running moonshine for Boss Hogg in "Mary Kaye's Baby", and 'borrowing' the President's Limousine for a joy-ride in "Limo One Is Missing"). By the end of the first season, he had settled down and become an easy going good ol' boy. He owned "Cooter's Garage" in Hazzard County Square, directly across from the Sheriff's Department. Cooter was an "Honorary Duke", as he shared the same values and often assisted the Dukes in escaping Rosco's clutches, or helped them to foil Boss Hogg's schemes. During the second season, Ben Jones left the series for a few episodes due to a dispute over whether the character should be unshaven or have a full beard. In his absence, Cooter's place was filled by several of Cooter's supposed cousins who were never mentioned before or since. Jones returned when the dispute was solved—Cooter would be clean shaven. Cooter drove a variety of trucks, including Fords, Chevys, & GMCs. His CB handle was "Crazy Cooter" and he often started his CB transmissions with "Breaker 1, Breaker 1, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb Craaaazy Cooter comin' atcha, any y'all Dukes got yer ears on? Come back!" (Sonny Shroyer) (1979–1980; 1982–1985)]] Deputy Enos Strate, is generally a friend of the Dukes, but, working under Rosco and Boss was often forced into pursuing the Dukes and / or arresting them on trumped up charges. In the very early episodes, Enos was shown to be a rather good driver (and respected as such by Bo and Luke), but by the end of the first season, he was shown to be as an incompetent driver as Rosco (and later Cletus). When he returned from his stint in Los Angeles, he seemed to be able to stand up to Boss and Rosco slightly more, and sometimes refused. In the very early episodes, Rosco frequently called him "Jackass", which soon evolved into the more family friendly "dipstick" as the show become a hit with younger viewers. Enos had a crush on Daisy Duke that she often used to the Dukes' advantage in unraveling Boss and Rosco's schemes. Enos is very much in love with Daisy, and although Daisy is indicated to love him back, it is only as a close friend. In the last-but-one episode, "Enos and Daisy's Wedding", the two plan on getting married, only to have Enos call it off at the last minute due to an attack of hives, brought on by the excitement of possibly being married to Daisy. Later, in the first Reunion movie, Enos and Daisy become a pair again and plan to get married - but this time Daisy backs out at the last minute, upon the unexpected sight of her ex-husband. (Rick Hurst)' (1979–1982)]] 'Deputy Cletus Hogg, Boss Hogg's second cousin twice removed, is also generally friendly and dim-witted. Like Enos, he would often be forced by Rosco and Boss to chase the Dukes on trumped up charges, but while generally good-hearted and sometimes resentful of having to treat the Dukes in such way, he was generally more willing to than Enos. Like Enos, Cletus often ended up landing in water when pursuing the Duke boys in a car chase. Cletus made his first appearance as the driver of a bank truck, part of Boss' latest get-rich-scheme, in the first season episode "Money To Burn", and became temporary deputy while Enos was away in the second season episodes "The Meeting" and "Road Pirates". Leaving a job at the local junkyard, he became permanent deputy in the third season's "Enos Strate To The Top" when Enos left for California. When Enos returned at the start of the fifth season the pair both served as deputies and shared the same patrol car for five episodes before Cletus disappeared (his last appearance being in the episode "Big Daddy"), said to have gone on vacation, never to return (until 1997's Reunion movie after Enos' apparent return to California after the series). Each of the Hazzard County Sheriff's Department officers drove various mid to late '70s Chrysler mid-size B body patrol cars, most often a Dodge Monaco or Plymouth Fury. (Byron Cherry) (1982-1983)]] Coy Duke, the replacement for Bo, is another blond-haired cousin who moved to Uncle Jesse's farm along with cousin Vance after Bo and Luke left Hazzard to join the NASCAR circuit. Supposedly, with cousin Vance, he had previously lived on the Duke farm until 1976, before the series had started. Coy was somewhat more prone to falling in love with the various women that he met during his adventures, and the conflict of interest between his love and his family drove most of the plots during his brief stint on the air. Both characters proved to be unpopular with fans and were written out after 19 episodes due to being a "clone" to Bo. Cherry and Mayer replaced Schneider and Wopat while the latter two were in contract negotiations. (Christopher Mayer)' (1982-1983)]] 'Vance Duke, an obvious replacement for Luke, filled the void of a dark-haired Duke on the show. Like Luke, Vance was more the thinker and the planner of the duo. (Waylon Jennings) (1979–1985)]] The Balladeer (voice of Waylon Jennings) sang and played the Dukes of Hazzard theme song, "Good Ol' Boys," and also served as the show's narrator. During each episode, he provided an omniscient viewpoint of the situations presented, and regularly interjected comical asides during crucial plot points (often, during a freeze frame of a cliffhanger scene right before a commercial break) and "down home" aphorisms. (Note that these freeze frame cliffhangers were often abridged in showings in some countries, such as the commercial-free BBC in the United Kingdom). Waylon actually appeared in one episode, the seventh season's aptly titled "Welcome, Waylon Jennings", in which he was presented as an old friend of the Dukes. ]] Flash is a slow-paced Basset Hound and Rosco's loyal companion, who hated Boss (shown by barking at him when she got the chance and Boss would normally scream and tell Rosco "get that flea-bitten hound out o' here, will you?!") but loved the Dukes. She first appeared in the third season episode "Enos Strate To The Top" (although was not formally "introduced" in that episode). According to Sheriff Rosco, Flash was going to replace Enos after he left to work for the L.A.P.D. (Los Angeles Police Department). Rosco's plans didn't work out, and Enos was replaced by Cletus Hogg. After that Flash mostly rode around with Rosco in "Hot Pursuit". Initially referred to as a boy, Flash was later regularly a girl (despite an occasional male reference after wards). Flash was added after James Best suggested to the producers that Rosco had a dog. Recurring characters * Lulu Coltrane Hogg (Peggy Rea) - Boss Hogg's wife, and Rosco's "fat sister". * Myrtle / Mabel Tillingham (Lindsay Bloom) - Mabel is Boss's cousin who runs the Hazzard Phone Company, who often sneak listens to calls and lets Boss know what's going on. Her name mysteriously changed from Myrtle to Mabel between the second and third season. * Longstreet B. Davenport (Ernie Lively, credited as Ernie W. Brown) - L.B. was Cooter's cousin. He also filled for Cooter when he was away from the garage. L.B. first appeared in "Duke of Duke" and appeared in several other episodes. * Hughie Hogg (Jeff Altman) - Boss Hogg's young nephew, said to be as crooked — maybe even more crooked — as Boss himself. * Wayne / Norris (Roger Torrey) - One of Hughie's loyal duo of henchman. Played by the same actor but with different names on different occasions. * Floyd / Barclay (Pat Studstill) - The other of Hughie's duo of henchman. He and Norris were both bigger than Bo and Luke, but nonetheless struggled in fights against them. Again played by the same actor, but with different names on different occasions. * Emery Potter (Charlie Dell) - Emery Potter is the part-time Hazzard County registrar and chief teller of the Hazzard Bank. Emery is a soft-spoken man with a low tolerance for anything exciting. He is a friend of the Dukes, and sometimes falls under Boss's crooked schemes simply because he is too timid to stand up for himself. He has also served as Temporary Deputy on occasion. * Dr. "Doc" Petticord (Patrick Cranshaw) - Hazzard County's long-serving physician. * Miz (Emma) Tisdale (Nedra Volz) - The postmistress of the Hazzard Post Office, Miz Tisdale ("Emma" to Jesse Duke) was an elderly woman who drove a motorcycle and had a huge crush on Uncle Jesse. She was also a reporter for the Hazzard Gazzette. * Sheriff Edward Thomas "Big Ed" Little (Don Pedro Colley) - The chief law enforcement officer (driving a 1975 Plymouth Fury patrol car) for neighboring Chickasaw County, he had a tendency to knock fenders off of cars when he wrecked. He was also not afraid to pull out his trusty 12-gauge shotgun and open fire. The ill-tempered sheriff hated Bo and Luke immensely and they were well aware that they were not allowed to enter his county. Sheriff Little was also constantly frustrated by the bumbling performance of Boss and Rosco, although he thought highly of Enos. Waylon Jennings once characterized Sheriff Little's feelings as follows: "Two things Sheriff Little hates more than anything - Dukes and Rosco P. Coltrane. Every night, he prayed to his maker he'd catch the Dukes before Rosco did." * Dr. "Doc" Appleby (Parley Baer) - Elderly successor to Doc Petticord. Memorable characters appearing once in the series ;Dukes and Davenports *'Jeremiah Duke' - Uncle Jesse's Great Great Grandfather (portrayed by Denver Pyle). *'Jenny Duke' - Jeremiah's wife and Uncle Jesse's Great Great Grandmother. *'Hank Duke' - Luke and Jud Kane's Great Great Grandfather(portrayed by Tom Wopat) *'Joe Duke' - Bo's Great Great Grandfather.(portrayed by John Schneider) *'Dixie Duke' - Daisy's Great Great Grandmother. (portrayed by Catherine Bach) *'Nancy Lou' (portrayed by Kim Richards) - In "Cooter's Girl" Cooter is reintroduced to his 18-year-old daughter, Nancy Lou. Years ago (possibly 1965), Cooter and local girl Beverly Hibbs ran away and got married. Back then, Cooter was still somewhat of a wild man. Beverly's daddy had the marriage annulled, but not before Beverly got pregnant. Because of his wild side, both she and Cooter agreed it would be better if she raised Nancy alone. Beverly later remarried. When she turned 18, Nancy was told about her daddy and came to Hazzard to learn about him. After a typical Hazzard rough start, Nancy and Cooter finally got to spend time with each other and begin becoming a part of each others lives. *'Jonas Jones' - One of Cooter's friends. *'Jeeter Davenport' - Cooter's Great Great Grandfather (portrayed by Ben Jones). ;Hoggs and Coltranes *''Big Daddy' Hogg' (portrayed by Les Tremayne) - The head of the Hogg clan comes to town in "Big Daddy". Boss's "Big Daddy" visits his son to see what kind of man he's become. While at first it seems Big Daddy is as straight as his other son Abraham Lincoln Hogg, it is discovered he's more crooked than Boss ever was, a fact that pleases Boss to no end. Big Daddy is one of the biggest scam artists the South has ever seen, next to his son. * Dewey Hogg (portrayed by Robert Morse) - Dewey Hogg is Hughie's older brother. * Abraham Lincoln Hogg (portrayed by Sorrell Booke) — Boss Hogg's identical twin (and good) brother. *'Jamie Lee Hogg' (portrayed by Jonathan Frakes) — Jamie Lee Hogg is Boss's nephew. *'Thaddeus B. Hogg' (portrayed by Sorrell Booke) - Boss Hogg's Great Great Grandfather. *'Rufus Z. Coltrane' (portrayed by James Best) - Rosco's Great Great Grandfather. * Hortense Coltrane - Lulu and Rosco's skinny older sister. *'Clara Coltrane' - Rosco's aunt from the episode "Sadie Hogg Day" who became acting sheriff for one day. ;Lawmen * Deputy Hazel - appeared in "One Armed Bandits" * Roxanne Huntley (Carlene Watkins) - female revenuer who locked horns with the Dukes in "High Octane". * Mason Dixon - private investigator who showed up in "Mason Dixon's Girls" with two noticeable female assistants to investigate the appearance of in Hazzard County. * Tinker Churchill - pretty brunette female associate of Mason Dixon. * Samantha Rose - pretty blonde female associate of Mason Dixon. *'Buster Moon' (James Hampton) - Sheriff Buster Moon replaced Grady Byrd and made his only appearance in "Return of the Ridge Raiders". *'Jason Steele' - A bounty hunter with a criminal past that supposed multi-millionaire Rosco hires to capture Bo and Luke Duke. Steele has a genuinely nasty disposition and loses his temper and kidnaps Rosco when the sheriff — upon learning he isn't a multi-millionaire after all — is unable to pay a $100,000 fee for services rendered. *'Lester Crabb' (portrayed by Clifton James) - Sheriff Lester Crabb the "Traveling Sheriff", came to Hazzard in "Treasure of Hazzard" to replace Rosco. Lester was a very different type of Sheriff. According to the Balladeer, "When Lester walks by, babies cry, flowers wilt, and beer just naturally goes flat." Lester's motto was "Orders is orders", which would seem to make him good for Boss. However, Lester suddenly left Hazzard for parts unknown. *'Jude Emery' (played by John Shearin) - Jude Emery is a Texas Ranger who came to Hazzard, in pursuit of bandit Russel "Snake" Harmon. Jude was an unconventional lawman: he drove a Korean War surplus Jeep and his gun didn't work. Jude and Daisy showed an attraction to one another, but like all classic cowboys, Jude rode off into the sunset. *'Sheriff Emmitt "Spike" Loomis' (played by Jim Mohlmann) - The nastiest lawman in the South with an extremely bad temper, he's been known to rip off whole pieces of cars with a big spike when angry. Very much a prototype of Sheriff Little. Appeared in "Days of Shine and Roses". *'Sheriff Grady Byrd' (played by Dick Sargent) - Grady Byrd was Boss's cousin and night watchman at the gravel pits for 20 years. ;Criminals * Quirt McQuade - Atlanta gangster whose money Mary Kaye Porter stole, prompting him to head for Hazzard County in search of it and her. * Leo - McQuade's associate, just as ruthless as his boss. *'Frank James' - real life Old West outlaw *'Jesse James' - real life Old West outlaw *'J.J. Carver' (Ramon Bieri) - rackateer whom Bo and Luke helped nab by going undercover, temporarily returning to the NASCAR circuit in "Undercover Dukes". *'Mary Beth Carver' (Lydia Cornell) - Carver's daughter for whom the Dukes drove a stock car in "Undercover Dukes". She was oblivious to her daddy's criminal activities, had a pet chimpanzee named Mr. Jones, and had eyes for Bo. ;People of Hazzard * Ace Parker - Ace was Hazzard's number-two car salesman. (He was also the only car salesman in Hazzard. As the Balladeer put it, "There weren't no others. But ol' Ace just couldn't be first at anything.") Ace was a partner with Boss in their crooked car lot. * Honest John Ledbetter (Jack Gordon) appeared in "One Armed Bandits" as a candidate for Sheriff of Hazzard running against the crooked Rosco P. Coltrane. * B.B. Davenport (Mickey Jones, no relation of Ben Jones) - Cooter's cousin who filled in for him at the garage when Cooter was out of town. B.B. appeared in "Granny Annie". *'Clarence Stovall' - The retiring bank janitor at Boss Hogg's bank who the Dukes helped return $30,000 he'd stolen from the bank to compensate for his lost pension in "The Great Bank Robbery". ;Celebrities * Cale Yarborough (as himself) - The Dukes discover Cale testing a turbocharged stock car on a local track in "The Dukes Meet Cale Yarborough" (The episode is notable for having what appears to be three General Lees on screen at the same time!) Cale returned for a second appearance in "Cale Yarborough Comes to Hazzard" where he's mistaken for a bank robber. *'Waylon Jennings' (as himself) came to Hazzard with a mobile Country Music museum, which Boss Hogg promptly stole (a crime he framed the Duke boys with). While Waylon is revealed as being an old friend of the Duke family and refuses to believe they had anything to do with the theft, his associate falls for Boss's tricks and is convinced that they stole the museum. The primary evidence is a hat that Waylon gave to the Duke boys (although he had also given out similar hats to other people), which was left at the scene of the crime. Naturally, everything is eventually cleared up and the Dukes help find and return the museum. During this episode, it is revealed that the Balladeer is, indeed, Waylon Jennings (who is recounting the tales of the Dukes, rather than just narrating the stories). One of the memorable "Waylonisms" of this episode is "Now, I should've known better than that..." ;Miscellaneous * Mary Kaye Porter - A pregnant woman who was on the run from gangsters in "Mary Kaye's Baby". *'Mindy Lou' - in "The Fugitive", she overheard Boss and Rosco scheming to steal motorcycles for resale in the upcoming Tri-County Motorcross, and informed the Dukes. *'Rod Moffet' - twelve year old basketball player whom Bo and Luke recruited from Chickasaw County to play basketball for the Boar's Nest Bears. *'Dewey Stovall' - An old friend of Jesse's who got rooked by a crooked casino-on-wheels in "Route 7/11". *'Billy Joe Fong' - A friend of the Dukes, Billy Joe was a member of Hazzard's oldest—and only—Chinese family, the Fongs. *'Dr. Huer' *'Bobbi Lee Jordan' - appeared in "Coy Meets Girl" *'Terry Lee' (portrayed by Danny Cooksey, voiced by June Foray) *'"Little Cousin"' (Felix Silla) - An alien from outer space, with whom Boss wanted to make a sideshow attraction. Notable guest appearances Throughout its network television run, "The Dukes of Hazzard" had a consistent mix of up-and-comers and established stars make guest appearances. * Robert Alda * Carlos Brown/Alan Autry * Pat Buttram * Conlan Carte * Ben Davidson * Elinor Donahue * Jonathan Frakes * Janie Fricke * David Graf * Henry Gibson * Dennis Haskins * Ernie Hudson * Lance LeGault * Arte Johnson * John Matuszak * Charles Napier * Avery Schreiber * Judson Scott * William Smith * Hal Williams * Gerald McRaney * "Bugs Bunny" doll The Celebrity Speed Trap One of the show's notable recurring gags was the celebrity speed trap. With orders from Boss Hogg, Rosco would lower the speed limit on a particular road to an unreasonable level so that singers of country music passing that way would be in violation. The singers would then be required to sing at the Boars' Nest in exchange for having their citations forgiven. Typically, the nabbed act would give a parting shot to the nefarious commissioner and his half-witted yes man. Celebrities who were caught included: *Hoyt Axton *Donna Fargo *Freddy Fender *The Oak Ridge Boys (twice) *Roy Orbison *Buck Owens *Johnny Paycheck *Mel Tillis *Tammy Wynette *Dottie West *Loretta Lynn Honorable Mention: *Mickey Gilley -Gilley appeared as himself for a concert in Hazzard, but was nabbed while leaving and forced to do a second show to nullify his citation. Vehicles *''The General Lee'' was Bo and Luke Duke's 1969 Dodge Charger. It was orange with a Confederate battle flag painted on the roof, and the words "GENERAL LEE" over each door and the number "01" on each door. In the first episode ("One-Armed Bandits"), a Confederate flag along with a checkered racing flag in a criss-cross pattern could be seen behind the rear window. The name refers to the American Civil War Confederate General Robert E. Lee. The television show was based on the movie Moonrunners, itself based on actual moonshine runners who used a 1958 Chrysler named Traveler, after General Lee's horse. Traveler was originally intended to be the name of the Duke boys' stock car too, until producers agreed that General Lee had more punch to it. Since it was built as a race car, the windows were - bar a couple of shots in very early episodes - always open, a rollbar was installed, and the doors were welded shut. Through the history of the show, an estimated 309 (the "LEE 1" website says 321; John Schneider says 329) General Lees were used; twenty-three are still known to exist in various states of repair. A replica was owned by John Schneider (Bo), known as "Bo's General Lee". In 2008 Schneider sold "Bo's General Lee" at the Barrett-Jackson automobile auction for $450,000; the underside of the hood has the signatures of the cast from the 1997 TV movie. The show also used 1968 Chargers (which shared the same sheet metal) by changing the grille and taillight panel to the 1969 style, and removing the round side marker lights. These Chargers performed many record-breaking jumps throughout the show, almost all of them resulting in a completely destroyed car. The Duke boys added a custom air horn to the General which played the first twelve notes of the song Dixie. The Dixie horn was not originally planned, until, during one of the first days of shooting in Georgia, a local hot rod racer drove by and sounded his car's Dixie horn. The producers immediately rushed after him asking where he had bought the horn. Warner Brothers purchased several Chargers for stunts, as they generally destroyed at least one or two cars per episode. By the end of the show's sixth season, the Chargers were becoming harder to find, and more expensive - not to mention that TV had another supercar in Knight Rider to rival the General Lee's stunts, so the producers used 1/8th scale miniatures, filmed by Jack Sessums' crew, or recycled stock jump footage (which had always been used to a degree in episodes in previous seasons). The show's third broadcast episode, "Mary Kaye's Baby", is the only episode of the entire run that the General Lee does not appear in. In that episode Bo and Luke drove around in a blue 1975 Plymouth Fury they borrowed from Cooter (which unbenownst to them he'd loaded with moonshine to deliver for Boss Hogg, a slip-up that could've wrecked their probation) that Luke later blew up with a stick of dynamite during a duel with some mobsters. *The 1974 AMC Matador"1974 AMC Matador in "The Dukes of Hazzard, 1979-1985"". IMCDb.org. Retrieved 2010-08-02. was one of many different Hazzard County police cars used on the series, mostly in the first season; they had light bars and working radios. A 1970 Dodge Polara"1970 Dodge Polara in "The Dukes of Hazzard, 1979-1985"". IMCDb.org. Retrieved 2010-08-02. and a 1975 Dodge Monaco"1975 Dodge Monaco in "The Dukes of Hazzard, 1979-1985"". IMCDb.org. Retrieved 2010-04-27. were used during the pilot episode "One Armed Bandits", these were also seen in the shows title sequence. From the second season the 1977 Dodge Monaco"1977 Dodge Monaco in "The Dukes of Hazzard, 1979-1985"". IMCDb.org. Retrieved 2010-04-27. was mostly used. From mid season four the similar looking 1978 Plymouth Fury"1977 Plymouth Fury in "The Dukes of Hazzard, 1979-1985"". IMCDb.org. Retrieved 2010-04-27. was used instead. *A 1973 Plymouth Roadrunner"1974 Plymouth Roadrunner - White - Front Angle". Seriouswheels.com. Retrieved 2010-04-27. (yellow with a black stripe) was used by Daisy Duke in the first five episodes of the first season. For the last episodes of the first season and the second season, a similarly painted 1972 Plymouth Satellite"1971 Plymouth Satellite Sebring. lhmopars.com with a matching "Road Runner" stripe was used until Bo and Luke sent it off a cliff in "The Runaway" after the brakes failed. At the end of that episode, she is given her Golden Eagle Jeep "Dixie" (Due to the episodes being broadcast in a different order from that in which they were filmed, the Plymouth made several returns after it was supposedly destroyed). *''Dixie'' was the name given to Daisy Duke's trademark white 1980 Jeep CJ-7 "Golden Eagle" which had a Golden Eagle emblem on the hood and the name "Dixie" on the sides. Like other vehicles in the show, there was actually more than one Jeep used throughout the series. Sometimes it would have an automatic transmission, and other times it would be a manual. The design of the roll-cage also varied across the seasons. When the Jeep was introduced at the end of the second season's "The Runaway", it was seen to have doors and a slightly different paint-job, but from thereafter the doors were removed and the paint-job was made all-white, with 'Dixie' painted on the sides of the hood. These Jeeps were leased to the producers of the show by American Motors Corporation in exchange for a brief mention in the closing credits of the show. *'Uncle Jesse's Truck', a white Ford Pickup truck, most commonly a Sixth generation (1973–1977) F100 Styleside.03:24 PM (2006-07-18). "jesse's truck - HazzardNet Gallery". Hazzardnet.com. Retrieved 2010-04-27. However, in the earliest episodes it had a Flareside bed, and varied between F100 and F250 models throughout the show's run. Daisy also drove Jesse's truck on occasion. *'Boss Hogg's Cadillac', a white 1970 Cadillac De Ville convertible,Picture of Cadillac De Ville at the 'Valley Forge Region of the Cadillac & LaSalle Club' with large bull horns for a hood ornament. While in earlier seasons a chauffeur (normally nameless, but identified on occasion as being called "Alex"; and played by several different uncredited actors) drove it, in later years, Hogg became the car's principal driver and frequently challenged others by invoking his driving expertise from his days as a ridge-runner. Unlike other vehicles in the series, Boss Hogg's Cadillac is typically treated with kid gloves. Coy and Vance and Coy Duke]] The Dukes of Hazzard was consistently among the top-rated television series (at one point, ranking second only to Dallas the TV series), which immediately followed the show on CBS' Friday night schedule). Then, in the spring of 1982, before filming of the fifth season, series stars John Schneider and Tom Wopat walked off the set in a contract dispute over their salaries and merchandising royalties owed to them. Catherine Bach also considered walking out due to similar concerns, but Wopat and Schneider convinced her to stay, insisting, unashamedly chuvinistically, that settling the dispute was "man's work."Hofstede, David (1998). The Dukes Of Hazzard - The Unofficial Companion. Renaissance Books. p. 96. Two lookalike replacements were subsequently hired (Byron Cherry as Coy Duke and Christopher Mayer as Vance Duke). Bo and Luke were said to have gone to race on the NASCAR circuit (how they managed to do this, bearing in mind their probation conditions, was never explained). The scripts for Coy and Vance were originally written for Bo and Luke but with their names quite literally crossed out and Coy and Vance penned in.Hofstede, David (1998). The Dukes Of Hazzard - The Unofficial Companion. Renaissance Books. p. 96. The new Dukes (the previously unmentioned nephews of Uncle Jesse, who were said to have left the farm in 1976, before the show had started) were unpopular with the great majority of viewers, and the ratings immediately sank. Much of the criticism was that Coy and Vance were nothing but direct clones of Bo and Luke, something that creator Gy Waldron himself has said was wrong,The Dukes Of Hazzard - The Complete Fourth Season (The Dukes Story: Building the Legend extra). Warner Brothers. and that he insisted, unsuccessfully, that audiences wouldn't except direct character clones and the two replacements should be taken in a different direction character-wise. Waldron has also commented that if Bach too had walked, the show would have most probably been canceled. Hit hard by the significant drop in ratings, Warner Brothers renegotiated with Wopat and Schneider, and eventually a settlement was reached and the original Duke boys returned to the series in early 1983, at the end of the fifth season. Bo and Luke return Although Coy and Vance were never popular with the majority, many viewers were disappointed by their departure episode, "Welcome Back, Bo 'N' Luke," which was very much a standard episode, with the return of Bo and Luke and the departure of Coy and Vance tacked onto the beginning. Bo and Luke return from their NASCAR tour just as Coy and Vance leave Hazzard to tend to a sick relative...and just like that, they were gone. Many viewers commented that they were disappointed by this, and that they would have liked to have seen both pairs of Duke boys team up to tackle a particularly dastardly plot by Boss Hogg or suchlike, but as it turned out, Coy and Vance had very little dialogue, and were gone by the first commercial break, never to be mentioned again. While the return of Bo and Luke was welcomed by ardent and casual viewers alike, and as a result saw ratings recover slightly, the show never completely regained its former popularity. One of Wopat and Schneider's disputes even before they left was what they considered to be increasingly weak and formulaic scripts. With Wopat and Schneider's return, the producers agreed to try a wider scope of storylines, even including some science fiction elements in certain episodes. However, although it continued for two more seasons, the show never fully returned to its former glory. Finally, at the end of its seventh season, in early February of 1985, The Dukes of Hazzard quietly ended its run. Tourist attraction Although Hazzard County, Georgia was a fictional location (the early episodes of the show were filmed in Covington,Atlanta Time Machine - Dukes of Hazzard Georgia and Conyers, Georgia), the real-life town of Hazard, Kentucky was a beneficiary of the show's popularity. Members of the cast were frequent visitors to the town's annual Black Gold Festival.Hensley, Steve (2009-09-17). "A look back at the 1981 Black Gold Festival". WYMT-TV. Retrieved 2009-09-17. There are still gatherings of Dukes of Hazzard fans, the largest of which is the Dukesfest, which is now held at the Music City Motorplex in Nashville, Tennessee and organized by Ben Jones (Cooter Davenport) and his wife. More than 100,000 fans attended the 2 day event in 2006; the largest gathering of fans for a TV show in history. The "Cousin Countin' Game" Many people have tried to decipher the Duke's family tree in an attempt to understand how it is that so many people could be cousins, all with the last name "Duke." The last unofficial word is that Jesse Duke would have had to have come from a family of seven boys, including himself, as he would have had to have six brothers to have produced offspring named "Duke", unless Jesse had one or more sisters who married men with the surname "Duke" (a situation not out of the realm of possibility). * Brother 1 — Luke and Jud Kane's father [Jud Kane appeared the episode "Brotherly Love" (Episode 4, Season 6. Original airdate: October 14, 1983). He is the long lost younger brother of Luke Duke, thought to have died in a hospital fire as an infant] * Brother 2 — Bo's father * Brother 3 — Daisy's father * Brother 4 — Coy's father * Brother 5 — Vance's father * Brother 6 — Jeb Stuart's father [Jeb Stuart Duke appeared in the third season episode "Along Came a Duke". He rides into Hazzard on a motocross bike] * Brother 7 — Jesse Duke Considering Jesse's advanced age, it is possible he may have been a great-uncle to Bo, Luke and Daisy, and thus the brother of their grandfather. As the term "cousin" has a wide range of familial applications, it isn't strictly necessary for all the various cousins depicted on the show to be first cousins. NOTE: "Gaylord Duke" appeared in the second season episode "The Duke of Duke", claiming to be a cousin by marriage, but turned out to be a con man impersonating their real 3rd cousin from London, England where he is a priest at a halfway-house. Theme song : Main article: "Theme from 'The Dukes of Hazzard' (Good Ol' Boys)" The theme song "The Good Ol' Boys" was written and performed by Waylon Jennings. He was also "The Balladeer" (as credited), and served as narrator of the show. However, the Jennings theme song that is currently available for purchase is NOT the same version that was used on the show's opening credits. The differences being the show featured a different verse the system like-a two modern day Robin Hoods", an enhanced bass line, a shorter length, and includes the famous "Yee-haw" yell at the end. The radio/commercial version does not include a banjo being played on it. The television features a banjo, most likely played by Waylon Jennings himself. The list of musicians on either version is not available, but is possibly made up of Jennings' group The Waylors. In 1980, the song reached #1 on the American Country chart and peaked at #21 on the Billboard Hot 100.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 hits (8 ed.). Billboard Books. p. 321. ISBN 0-823-07499-4. Nielsen ratings Spin offs *The character of Deputy Sheriff Enos was spun off into his own short-lived detective show called Enos, which ran from 1980–81. *An animated version of the show called The Dukes aired in 1983. The first season fell under the Coy and Vance era of the live-action show and thus they were adapted into animated form. By the second season, Bo and Luke had returned, and they replaced Coy and Vance in the cartoon. *Five video games based on the show were created: **''The Dukes of Hazzard'' for the ColecoVision using Expansion Module #2 (1984) **''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (unreleased Atari 2600 prototype by Coleco) **''The Dukes of Hazzard: Racing for Home'' (1999) **''The Dukes of Hazzard 2: Daisy Dukes It Out'' (2000) **''The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee'' (2004) *In 2005, the Humana Festival of New American Plays premiered a full-length comedy-drama entitled Hazzard County by Allison Moore. The story centers on a young widowed mother and a visit she receives from a big city television producer. Interspersed with recollections of Bo, Luke, and Daisy, the play takes a deep look at southern "Good Ol' Boy" culture and its popularization through the lens of American mass media. The second season episodes "Jude Emery", about a Texas Ranger, and "Mason Dixon's Girls", about a traveling private investigator and his female associates, were both pilots for proposed shows. Both failed to sell. Broadcast history and overseas * The series was originally broadcast in America by CBS on Friday nights, at 9:00 p.m., preceding Dallas. *Until TNN (The Nashville Network) was purchased by Viacom, it aired reruns of The Dukes of Hazzard. Some months after the creation of "The National Network" (shortly before its change to "Spike TV"), the program was absent from much of television for quite some time. Viacom's country music-themed cable network CMT (the former sister network to TNN) aired the show from 2005-2007 at 8:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m. eastern time every weekday. CMT America began airing the series in late February 2005. It also aired Monday-Thursday on ABC Family. * The series was broadcast by BBC One in the United Kingdom, debuting on Saturday March 3, 1979 at 9pm. (just several months after it began in the US). Popular with all ages, (and as some of the more adult elements of very early episodes faded out of the series), it quickly moved to a more family friendly Monday evening slot at 7.20pm. Soon a massive hit, it moved from Monday evenings to prime time Saturday evening (times varied, but typically around 5:25pm), where it stayed for a number of years. Later when ratings began to dip (partly caused by the change to Coy and Vance, and partly to do with competition from ITV, with new hit shows such as The A-Team), it moved back to Mondays, making the odd return for short runs on Saturdays. Late episodes also popped up occasionally on Sunday afternoons, and the tail-end of the series was broadcast on weekday mornings during school holidays in the late 1980s. * In 1992, UK satellite channel Sky1 bought a package of the program, owning the rights to the first 60 episodes produced (running up to "The Fugitive"), showing the series on Saturday afternoons at 4 p.m. They later showed the episodes they owned again, including a stint showing it in a weekday 3 p.m. slot, running for fifty minutes (including commercials) with the episodes heavily edited for time as a result, often leaving gaps in the plot. Despite requests from fans, they did not secure the rights to later episodes. * In 1992, UK satellite channel Sky1 bought a package of the program, owning the rights to the first 60 episodes produced (running up to "The Fugitive"), showing the series on Saturday afternoons at 4 p.m. They later showed the episodes they owned again, including a stint showing it in a weekday 3 p.m. slot, running for fifty minutes (including commercials) with the episodes heavily edited for time as a result, often leaving gaps in the plot. Despite requests from fans, they did not secure the rights to later episodes. The series was later run on the satellite channels Granada Plus and TNT. UK satellite channel Bravo began airing reruns in August, 2005. * The series was also shown in the Netherlands by Dutch broadcasting organization AVRO, with Dutch subtitles, rather than being dubbed. *It was shown on the 0-10 Network (now Ten Network) in Australia from September, 1979 until the end of the series, and repeated throughout the 1980s and 1990s. *The series was popular in Colombia, dubbed to Spanish. Some late-night reruns continue to the present time. *CMT aired a special marathon (which featured episodes from the first two seasons), entitled "The Dukes Ride Again". It aired the weekend of September 10, 2010 and and subsequently began airing episodes weeknights at 7PM and 11PM EST, that started September 13, 2010. *The series began airing weekdays on New Zealand's channel The Box in late 2010. Syndication Soon before the series ended its original run on CBS, The Dukes of Hazzard went into off-network syndication. Although not as widely-run as it was back in the 1980s and the years since, reruns of the program do continue to air in various parts of the United States. Notably, television stations that aired the show in syndication included: * KCOP TV - Los Angeles, California (1983-86) * KERO TV - Bakersfield, California (1983-86) * KTXL TV - Sacramento, California (1983-?) * CMT (2005-2007,2010-present) * KBCW TV / KBHK TV - San Francisco, California (1983-88) * TNN - (1996-2001) * WTVM TV - Columbus, Georgia 1986-1988 * WMAZ TV 13 In Macon, Georgia 1979-1985 * WGXA TV 24 In Macon, Georgia 1984-1990 * WGN-TV 1988-1989 * WKBD TV 50 in Detroit, Michigan (1984-1989) * ABC Family (2000-2001,2004) Films There were two made-for-TV reunion movies, The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997) and The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood! (2000) A feature film remake / re-imagined of the series, The Dukes of Hazzard premiered on August 5, 2005. It earned over $113 million dollars worldwide, although it was critically panned. A second Dukes of Hazzard film, The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning, a prequel to the re-imagined movie. It was a TV movie and also went straight to DVD release for an unrated version. DVD releases Warner Home Video has released all 7 seasons of The Dukes of Hazzard on DVD in Regions 1 and 2. The two TV-movies that followed the series were released on DVD in Region 1 on June 10, 2008.The Dukes of Hazzard DVD news: Announcement for The Dukes of Hazzard - 2 TV Movie Collection. TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved 2010-04-2 In Region 4, Warner has released Seasons 1-6 on DVD. References to 'Dukes of Hazzard' in popular culture In the decades since the show first aired, it has become something of a staple in popular culture. *In 1982, Johnny Cash wrote a song called "The General Lee", which, of course, was about the General Lee, and was incredibly popular with Dukes of Hazzard fans. *In the Robot chicken episode 'Junk in the Trunk', bloopers are made of Bo sliding across the hood. *In the Smallville episode "Exposed", Jack Jennings (Tom Wopat) (surname Jennings possibly being a reference to Waylon Jennings), Jonathan Kent (John Schneider)'s oldest friend, rolls onto the Kent farm in a blue Dodge Charger with a General Lee roll bar and the signature General Lee 10-spoke vector wheels. During the episode Jack tells a story of how Jonathan once outran the cops in Chickasaw County, which neighbors fictional Hazzard County in The Dukes of Hazzard. Later in the episode, Lex Luthor refers to Jack Jennings as a "good ol' boy" in a conversation with Jonathan Kent. In a final tip of the hat to The Dukes of Hazzard, Jonathan Kent takes the wheel of the Dodge Charger, Jack Jennings climbs into the passenger window (because the door is stuck), and the pair tear off the farm where thereafter a few shots of short car jumps over the camera, à la Dukes of Hazzard, ensue. *During the prologue of the Smallville episode "Nicodemus", Jonathan Kent (John Schneider) is driving along in the family truck listening to The Dukes of Hazzard theme song on the radio ("The Good Ol' Boys" written and performed by Waylon Jennings) . *Ironically, in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "New Kids in Town", Martha Kent states that Jonathan Kent likes Dukes of Hazzard, predating Schneider's role as Jonathan Kent. This is likely to date the episode, as it was a flash back to Clark Kent's life while growing up in the early 80s. *In the Family Guy episode, "To Love and Die in Dixie", a thug is after Chris, and the Griffin family has to flee Rhode Island and relocate to the fictional Deep South town of Bumblescum. Peter and Brian convert their station wagon into a near copy of The General Lee. Peter then jumps into the car through the window and invites Brian to do the same; however, Brian's window is rolled up and he is rendered unconscious after slamming into it. In the episode "The Fat Guy Strangler", Brian throws a rock and hits Peter and states, "That's for closing the window when I tried to jump in the damn General Lee." In the episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", Peter and Chris go to Cheesy Charlie's, and Peter inserts his hand into a prize grabber machine and quickly takes his arm out when Chris appears. A kid playing the machine pulls out Peter's watch, and says, "What's The Dukes of Hazzard?" Peter tries to steal the watch back from the kid while the screen freezes and Waylon Jennings says a line in a Dukes of Hazzard style narration. *In the Three Wishes episode taped in Covington, Georgia, Amy Grant opened the show driving the General Lee. *In the "Weird Al" Yankovic song "eBay" he mentions buying a Dukes of Hazzard ashtray. *In the song "What was I thinking", Dierks Bentley sings the line "hood sliding like Bo Duke", in reference to Schneider's running slide across the hood of The General Lee. *In the song "19 Somethin'", Mark Wills refers to his first love being "Daisy Duke in those cutoff jeans", a reference to her famous shorts. In the music video, the artist arrives driving a Charger painted to look like The General Lee and equipped with a Dixie horn. *In the PvP comic strip, the characters working at the titular game magazine have acquired a General Lee thanks to a wish granted by a genie and are occasionally seen driving it (typically flying through the air and yelling "yee-haw!") when in a particular hurry. * In the video for the Barenaked Ladies "One Week", they are featured doing the Dukes' "hood slide" across a Ford Gran Torino (Starsky & Hutch), and then start chasing a replica General Lee Dodge Charger, sliding in through the windows of the closed doors, and spinning out as they race off. * In the movie Mars Attacks!, one of the shows the Martians pick up on their monitors is The Dukes of Hazzard. * In one episode of the cartoon Johnny Bravo, the title character believes that time has stopped. One of the reasons for this is that he turns on the TV and the image is that of The General Lee hanging in the air, prior to the resuming of the show. * In the seventh season opening episode of South Park, "Cancelled", Chef (Isaac Hayes) has to out run aliens disguised roughly as officers. There are two jumps and in both, The General Lee's horn is heard. In the midst of the first jump an impersonation of Waylon Jennings as the Balladeer is heard. Also there is a sign featuring a Boss Hogg-like character called 'Big Pig' on a billboard and after Chef lands the car and Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman are abducted, the Balladeer is heard again. (The Dixie horn is actually taken from the first General Lee jump at the beginning of the first Dukes episode, "One Armed Bandits"). *During the 2006 TV Land Awards opening montage of classic television theme songs, Tom Wopat and John Schneider sing a portion of "Good Ol' Boys" while scenes and opening credits of The Dukes of Hazzard roll on a jumbotron behind them. Later in the program, Wopat and Schneider presented the TV Land Pop Culture Award to the cast of Dallas, the show The Dukes of Hazzard preceded for its entire 7-season run on CBS. *The first season Knight Rider episode "Give Me Liberty...or Give Me Death" features a recognizable General Lee, as a car in an alternate-fuel car race. The alternative-fuel which powers the car is in fact moonshine, which ties the General Lee to its roots as a NASCAR and of course its home base of the American South. Missing its trademark flag, horn, and number, it retains the correct paint color and wheels. It is driven by the moonshine-drinking "Prince Brothers" (as opposed to the "Duke Boys"). The episode featured the simultaneous onscreen appearance of The General Lee, and KITT, the new hero-car for the 1980s. (Early TV Guide ads for Knight Rider featured KITT over-taking a car closely resembling the General Lee, introducing TV's new super-car.) * In the beginning of Gone in 60 Seconds most recent version, the character Mirror Man says to Kip Raines (Giovanni Ribisi): "This is not The Dukes of Hazzard!". * The Dukes of Hazzard is the favorite TV show of Sil, the alien played by Natasha Henstridge in Species II. Preston Lennox (Michael Madsen) asks to Marg Helgenberger's character "how could she learn to drive?", and she says: "His favorite TV show is The Dukes of Hazzard!" *In two occasions on Nickelodeon, the General Lee's horn is heard. The first occasion is in the third Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour (when Jimmy and Timmy are trying to save their universes, they drive a monster truck with the Dixie horn). The other occasion is in "Parties" episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. when Suzie is about to leave Seth's party, the Dixie horn is heard at least twice. (First time she says, "That's my mom. Got a long drive back." The second time: "Ohh, I hate that horn!") *During a brief car chase in the third episode of the AXE-sponsored animated series City Hunters, the protagonists are apparently being followed by a police car. Seconds later it is revealed that the police are actually following General Lee, which is seen jumping over a street while honking the famous Dixie horn. * In a series of Bojangles chicken advertisements in 2007, Carolina Panthers quarterback Jake Delhomme and wide receiver Steve Smith are seen driving around in a General Lee-like Dodge Charger with a chicken head and tail attached. One scene shows the car "jumping" over a hapless-looking law enforcement officer. Some versions of the commercial also show the pair throwing footballs at a barn, when explodes upon contact with the footballs, an obvious homage to Bo and Luke's bow and arrows. * In the video game Driver 2, the first car eligible for driving in Vegas is similar to a Dodge Challenger (instead of a Charger) painted on the General Lee's orange color, but the roof is black. * In one episode of Wheel of Fortune, the contestant who reached the bonus round solved the puzzle and won a new car. As Vanna White and the contestant were walking toward the car with Pat Sajak following closely behind, Vanna tried to open the driver's door only to find that it was locked. Vanna leaned over toward Pat and whispered in his ear "this thing's locked!". However, the window was rolled down, and so Pat did a Dukes of Hazzard-style dive into the driver's seat and unlocked the door, allowing the contestant to sit in the driver's seat. *In the video game Project Gotham Racing 4, the achievement "01 Yee Haw" can be unlocked if a Dodge Challenger Concept is driven over a certain jump and lands on two wheels. *The Wheeling Nailers ECHL hockey team played the General Lee's "Dixie" horn following goal announcements at WesBanco Arena during the 2005-06 season. * In the Season 2 Chuck episode "Chuck Versus The Delorean" at the end of the episode a customer brings a General Lee replica into the Buy More for an audio install. * In the Teaser for the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Mensse of the Madmindiks", Batman is aided by The Haunted Tank, driven by the ghost of General Jeb Stuart. During the chase, Jeb makes the tank jump a bridge. Not only does Jeb give the Rebel Yell, but the first couple of bars of "Dixie" play, as if the tank was fitted with the same car horn as the General Lee. (Episode first aired Friday, Oct. 16, 2010, 6:00 PM Central Standard Time.). External links *Dukes of Hazzard Official site * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078607/ The Dukes of Hazzard] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/684/summary.html The Dukes of Hazzard] at TV.com *Dukes of Hazzard Information & Hazzard County Car Club *The Dukes of Hazzard at CMT.com *HazzardNet *Dukes Online *Dukes of Hazzard horn *2005 Dukes of Hazzard Thrillbilly Zone *Dutch Dukes of Hazzard website *[http://www.storysouth.com/summer2002/dukeshazzard.html "The Dukes of Hazzard, Television's Simple South, and Resurrecting the Outlaw Hero"] — An academic analysis of The Dukes of Hazzard *Dukes of Hazzard DVD website References Category:Dukes of Hazzard (TV Series) Category:Television Series